


Кошмар

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Не для бартера, Спойлеры к финалу арки Санни Стилгрейва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: «Just what you want to be you'll be in the end»
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Кошмар

Рико и Тони стояли перед дверью.

— Как он?

— Умер.

Винни вошел в палату. Несколько фигур в белых халатах суетились возле кровати с неподвижно лежавшим на ней телом. Одна из фигур заметила Винни. Видимо, что-то было в его взгляде такое, что заставило человека в белом положить руку ему на плечо и сказать:

— Мне очень жаль.

Винни вышел обратно в больничный коридор и медленно побрел к выходу, не обращая внимания на Тони, кричавшего что-то ему вслед, возможно, это были угрозы. Странно... почему он чувствует себя так странно? Дэйв и Санни Стилгрейвы мертвы. Его первое задание закончилось, едва успев начаться, а он толком ничего и не сделал. «Интересно, — мелькнула мысль. — Они засчитают это задание как выполненное или нет?» Он не успел ничего, не успел даже познакомиться с Санни по-настоящему, почему же теперь он чувствует себя так, будто стены вокруг рушатся и валятся на него?..

___

Винни резко дернулся и проснулся. Несколько секунд он пытался понять, где находится и что является сном, а что явью. А потом увидел перед собой летящие во все стороны искры, искаженное лицо Санни, услышал глухой стук от удара тела о деревянный помост и голос Фрэнка:

— Не смотри назад, Винни.

Он сцепил зубы и вжался лицом в подушку, чтобы не закричать.

**Author's Note:**

> «Just what you want to be you'll be in the end» («Но кем ты хочешь стать - тем и станешь в итоге») - цитата из песни группы The Moody Blues «Nights in White Satin»


End file.
